Nuevo Mundo (Allen Walker x Edward Elric Fanfic)
by PaolaFanfic
Summary: Después de que Edward llegó a Londres y se dedicó a vivir junto a su padre y estudiar los cohetes para volver a su mundo, La guerra comenzó. ¿Por que atacaban tan seguido Londres? Edward se verá forzado a entrar a la Orden Negra y olvidar todas sus iciar de 0. No hay alquimia en este mundo, entonces ¿Por que Edward aún puede hacerla? Todo su mundo, creencias y metas cambia


**Narra Edward**

No puedo creer que sacrifiqué tanto por salvar a Alphonse y él me salvó a mí. A pesar de todo esto terminamos en mundos diferentes...

Quiero volver, a pesar de llevar aquí cerca de un mes y de estar conviviendo con mi padre.

No conozco a nadie aquí, así que pude dedicarme a estudiar más a fondo. Ya soy conocido como el '' _Científico más joven''_

Sin embargo, las guerras siguen y siguen... ¿Por que es que atacan tanto Londres? Bombas caen, pero es un gas raro.

Un gas que no es capaz de matar a toda la gente, solo a unas cuantas personas. ¿Entonces por qué la gente lo huele y muere y la demás gente simplemente lo ignora?

¿De que esta hecho? ¿de cuál gas? Ya he repasado toda la tabla periódica. Y simplemente no concuerda nada.

Hay gases tóxicos capaces de matar con solo olerlos, pero hay gases leves que no son capaces ni siquiera de intoxicar.

—Edward…—Mi padre entró a mi habitación. Deje mis cosas y le miré. — Hay una carta para ti.

¿Será de Alphonse? ¿Winry? ¿Roze?

¿será posible que pudiesen transmutar una carta y enviarla a través de la puerta?

'' _Cross Marian''_

Leí.

—No conozco a ningún Cross Marian. — Dejé la carta en mi escritorio y me senté. Estaba frustrado, me había ilusionado muy pronto.

—Dice conocerte. A ti y a Izumi Curtis. — Dijo mi padre al abrir la carta. Eso llamó mi atención, entonces tomé la carta y la empecé a leer.

'' _**Edward Elric**_.

 _Te pido atentamente que ingreses a la Orden Negra. Tus habilidades me han sorprendido, eres un enano con talento_

—Este ya me cae mal. —Pensé y seguí leyendo la carta.

 _Conozco a tu maestra Izumi Curtis, sus habilidades la hicieron casi invencible, a pesar de que tuvimos que hacerle algo para mantenerla a salvo. Supongo que no te lo comentó_

 _Aquí te lo explicaremos._

 _Muéstrale esta carta a Komui Lee , él será el encargado de reclutarte en esta clase de ''Militares de Londres'' esperamos tu llegada._

 _ **Cross Marian. ''**_

—¿Y este tipo de donde conoce a mi Sensei? ¿Y por que espera que acepte? ¡No lo haré! Nada me va a distraer de mis metas. — Dejé la carta de lado. Mi padre solo negó con la cabeza.

Nos íbamos a ir, pues debíamos salir a hacer unos mandados. Fue entonces que las bombas empezaron a caer.

Mi padre y yo empezamos a correr, las bombas ,las llamas empezaban a cubrir el lugar. Fue entonces que apareció ese gas de nuevo.

Mi padre estaba delicado de salud, se tapó la boca con su mano y siguió corriendo, yo hice lo mismo.

Las bombas han sido varias, no se cual gas puede ser.

Fue entonces que vi a una niña llorando en la tumba de su madre, parecía ignorar al resto del mundo. Me acerque a ella y la hale del lugar.

—¿Pero que haces? ¡Huye! —Le grité. Ella solo me miro entristecida.

—Estaba apunto de llamar a mi mamá

—¿Llamarla?

—¿Ves al hombre de haya? —La niña señalo a un hombre que estaba oculto tras unos arboles. Solo pude ver la sombra y un gran sombrero que resaltaba, además estaba obseso.

—Si le llamo tres veces, ella volverá a la vida.

¿Pueden traer a la gente de vuelta a la vida sin la Alquimia?

—Mamá…— Murmuré. Sentí como mis lágrimas empezaban a salir y la rabia igual. — Mamá… —El hombre se acercó un poco, me sonrió. Mi razón se nublo Era mi oportunidad. — ¡Ma…

Sentí un golpe contra mi cara, fue tan fuerte que termine en el suelo

—¡No lo hagas! — Me gritó un chico de cabello blanco, estaba agitado y tenia unas ropas raras.

—¿!Que demonios te pasa, por que me golpeaste!?

—¡Estabas a punto de invocar a tu madre! —Me gritó.

—¡Exactamente!

¿Y eso a el que le importa?

—Si lo haces.. Tu madre volverá…—Me quedé atónito. No creí que funcionaria, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. — Pero se convertirá en un Akuma para siempre.

—¿Akuma?

—Allen Walker.. —El sujeto gordo apareció. Tenia una mascara y un enorme sombrero. —Siempre llegando en los peores momentos.

—Largo de aquí, Conde. —Le retó el tal ''Allen''

—No le hagas caso _Edward Elric_. — Me llamó. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Si llamas una ultima vez a tu madre ella volverá, y te recordará. No será un fracaso como en Rizenbul, en tu mundo

¿Cómo demonios sabe tanto?

—¿Edward Elric? — Allen repitió asombrado.

—Solo recuerda todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Aquí no tienes que dar nada a cambio..

Eso me puso a pensar. ¿Debería creerle?.

—¡Basta Conde! — Allen lo golpeó fuertemente. Fue entonces que unas cosas extrañas, parecían humanos pero con poderes. ¿Homúnculos?

No, no hay marcas.

Una de ellas me atacó Una mujer parecida a mi madre ¿Pereza? , No puede ser ella esta muerta…

Cuando atacó me lanzo unos enormes trozos de metal directo a mi pecho.

Un auto reflejo, junté las palmas de mis manos e hice una transmutación.

Bloquee sus ataques con una enorme pared de fierro que hice brotar del suelo.

¡Puedo hacer Alquimia! ¡Puedo hacer alquimia!

—¡Por aquí! — Allen me jaló del brazo y me llevo casi a arrastras hasta un refugio.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—El es el Conde Milenario. Se encarga de crear Akumas a partir de la decepción y perdidas de la gente.

—¿Y un Akuma es?

—El alma de la persona regresa, pero se ve obligada a estar en otro cuerpo y seguir las ordenes malignas del Conde.

 _Estuve a punto…_

—¿Cómo es que lo has afrontado?

—Soy un Exorcista. Nuestro trabajo es eliminar Akumas, liberar sus almas y acabar con el Conde.

—Suena interesante.

—Me alegra que lo creas, por que ahora serás uno.

— ¿Perdón?

—Mi maestro, Cross Marian te ha estado buscando Edward. Queremos que te unas a nosotros. —Allen me sonrió dulcemente, ahora estaba relajado.

Exorcista. ¿Yo?

—P-Pero…Mi hermano.. —Un estruendo se escuchó. Eran los aparentes Akumas quienes venían ¿volando? Directo a nosotros.

—¡Vamos Edward! — Allen me tomó de la mano y me llevó con él. Una puerta apareció de la nada y entramos en ella.

¿Es esto un secuestro?

Al regresar estaba en una aparente congregación.

—¡Allen-Kun! ¡Otra exitosa misión! —Un hombre que llevaba gafas y una bata blanca apreció casi brincando de felicidad.

Hm.. me recuerda a Hughes.

—No fue tan exitosa. — Allen sonaba decaído. — Pero encontré a Edward Elric

—¡Genial! ¿Dónde esta?

—Es ese de ahí—Allen me señaló y Komui se acercó.

—¡Bienvenido Edward Elric, te hemos estado esperando!

—Komui..ese es un intendente — Dijo Allen.

—¿Ah? ¿entonces quien es Edward?

—El chico rubio. — Allen camino hasta donde yo estaba. Komui se me cercó, se inclinó a mi altura y me examino con la mirada.

—Pero si es un niño. Allen ¿Por qué traes a civiles aquí?

—¡No soy un niño! —Grité e hice puño mi mano. ¿Puedo golpearle?

—Parece que es cierto lo que dicen. Eres el pasado Alquimista de Acero. —Dijo al ver mi brazo. —Bienvenido a la Orden Negra.

—¿Y quien dijo que iba a unirme?

—Edward.. En tu mundo pasado usabas Alquimia. Aquí eso no es posible. No te preguntas, ¿Cómo es que puedes usarla?

 _Buen punto…_


End file.
